


Gertrude

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Alex adopts a puppy... without Maggie’s permission.





	Gertrude

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the kidnapping episode for the 100th time, I decided on writing this. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment!

Maggie pushed her apartment door open, Alex not anywhere to be seen. "Babe?" she called out. It was quiet for a moment before she heard a bark coming from the bedroom. She put two and two together and ran to the bedroom. "Alexandra Grey Danvers! Do not tell me you got us a-"

She sighed at the sight in front of her and put her head in her hands. "Dog..." 

Alex was sitting in the floor smiling like an idiot and holding an adorable German Shepard puppy. "Isn't she adorable?" 

"Oh, you have got to be joking." Maggie said with a smirk. 

"Nope!" she laughed, playing a game of tug of war with one of the dog's toys. "Her name is Gertrude."

Maggie rolled her eyes but sat across from Alex to pet the puppy anyway. "Really? Gertrude? It sounds like a name for a 78 year old German lady who has 57 cats." 

"Hey." Alex cautioned. "Don't bully her."

Maggie smiled and scratched behind Gertrude's fur. "I would've preferred our first pet be something... simpler. Like a fish? Or even a parakeet or something?"

"Too late now!"

"You better be glad you're cute, Danvers." Maggie said, rolling her eyes. She just couldn't help but love Alex, weird puppy names and all.


End file.
